Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling structure of an oil cooling motor, and particularly, to a cooling structure of an oil cooling motor capable of improving cooling efficiency of an oil cooling motor.
Description of Related Art
Recently, an environmental-friendly hybrid vehicle, including a motor in addition to an engine as a driving source for driving a vehicle, has excellent fuel efficiency and therefore has been released as a future vehicle.
The motor equipped in the hybrid vehicle is inevitably cooled. In the case of a general motor of 15 to 20 kW or more, the motor is insufficiently cooled by an air cooling type and therefore is cooled by a water cooling type or an oil cooling type.
In the case of the motor (15 to 20 kW or more) for the currently released hybrid vehicle, the oil cooling and the water cooling are simultaneously used to prevent a damage of a coil cover and irreversible demagnetization of a permanent magnet, thereby increasing an output area of the motor.
Therefore, in the case of the motor of 15 to 20 kW or more, the cooling method or the cooling efficiency becomes a hot issue on the design of the motor. Korean Patent No. 10-0969037 and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0027512 disclose the related technology.